Just Another Regular Day
by HuggableMonsters
Summary: Just what the title says. Erza and the gang have school, they come over after school, just, you know, the usual.


Just another one shot.  
Erza and the gang go to school.

* * *

"Coming through!"

Squeals, squeaks and screams filled the full hall.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Another squeak. Natzu Dragneel ran through the school halls as fast as he could; as per usual, he's late.

Fairy Tail Academy is a school for young mages who learn to control their power, and how to read, write etc.

Natzu burst through the class room door, out of breath and quickly snuck to his seat whilst the teachers back was turned.

Snickering to himself, he pulled out his book and started writing.

"Just because my back was turned, Mr. Dragneel, doesn't mean I cant hear you come in." Mr Makarov says as he turns around.

"Damnit."

The class giggles at his efforts.

5 minutes into the class, a paper aeroplane lands on his desk. Slowly unfolding it, he reads:

_Where were you?_

_Erza._

He writes back quickly scrunches it up into a ball and throws it over his shoulder.

Catching it, Erza picked it up in her hand and gave a tired sigh.

_Was walking Lucy to her class. _

_By the way, where is your boyfriend? He owes me a fight!_

_Natzu._

Throwing it at the back of his head, he turned round and picked it up, poking his tongue out at her quickly.

_Think he is out on a job, he's going to be back later tonight. Also you and the others are coming round tonight for pizza and stuff, kay?_

_Erza._

_Great! What time?_

_Natzu_

_7:00. Talk to you later_

_Erza._

* * *

He walked back into his room and sat behind his beautiful girlfriend, Erza. Jellal chose to wear black jeans and a dark blue tee shirt. Erza was wearing a similar attire, clad in dark blue skinny jeans and an dark red shirt.

Wrapping his arms around her slender figure, he pulled her onto his lap and listened to the music that was playing on the speakers. _Crookers - Ghetto Guetta, Skitzofrenix Remix._

Burying his head into the crook of her neck he mumbled:

"What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter."

"Why?"

"Levy recommended it, problem?" She smirked. He nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"None." He kissed her neck lightly.

"The others will be here soon, should we get some films out or something?" He asked.

"Guess so."

After marking her page, Erza and Jellal walked down the stairs and into the television room. Choosing Thor, Fury and Wanted, Jellal set them on the side and walked into the kitchen where Erza was on the phone with Lucy.

"Yeah, I don't know when its due. Oh, you got the key to my house right?."

"Great, see you in a couple minutes then."

"Okay, bye"

"Are they on their way?" Jellal asked as he approached her.

"Yup. By the way, did you do the Art homework?"

"Nope." He grinned. He took a step forwards and she took a step back; with her back up against the wall, he put his forehead on hers and his arms either side of her shoulders, effectively trapping her.

"Who even does their homework any way?"

"I do! See this is why your always in detention!"

"Whatever." He smirked down at her. "So plans for tonight?"

"Eat, sleep, rave repeat." She grinned at him.

He chuckled before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Thus the battle of dominance begins. Sliding his tongue out his mouth and over her bottom lip he gladly gained entrance to her mouth, rolling his tongue over hers as hers shyly replied.

Her hands tightly held the bottom of his shirt as the showed their love through a battle of passion.

He brought his tongue back out and gave her one last, hard kiss before kissing down her cheek and chin, to her neck. Nuzzling, kissing and licking her neck, he moved down to her collar bone and sucked on a particularly tender spot earning an uncharacteristic mew from her.

Kissing her neck one last time he moved back up to her lips and kissed her again. Kissing her over and over, not allowing a moment for breath. He forced his tongue into her mouth and rubbed and explored the inside of her mouth as she moaned at the pleasure. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting night.

"Ahem!"

Quickly breaking off the kiss Jellal whizzed round, followed by Erza who poked her head over his shoulder.

"Ah shit, how long were you there for?" Erza asked blushing furiously.

"Not long.." Lucy smirked. Levy, Gajeel, Natzu, Gray and Juvia cracked up.

"Come on guys, not like you lot don't kiss" Jellal said, pointing out the pairs in the groups, causing them to blush and Erza to giggle.

"Whatever" Lucy said, getting over the embarrassment. "Pizza anyone?"


End file.
